Running On Frost
by XLivetoLaughX
Summary: This is Runningpaw's story. Forbidden Love. Friendship. Death. Battles. Figuring out her past.  rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new warriors fanfic. It has my own characters. But i really dont wanna make an allegance thing. I mean that would take to long and you guys dont really read them. Well i dont. i usually just go right to the actual chapters and go back to the allegance if i need to see something. Anyway. So yeah you guys just gotta figure it out along the way just like me. :)**

Runningpaw blinked open her dark blue eyes and streached, yawning. She looked around the den and found the other apprentices still sleeping. Lazy, thought Runningpaw. She padded out of the apprentice den and into the clearing of Moonclan camp. She watched as a couple of the kits wrestle and play with eachother by the entrance of the nursery. She felt a pang of sadness hit her. She grew up by herself. She had no siblings and there were no other kits in the nursery while she was growing up. She was used be being alone. Her own parents hardly even talk to her.

"Runningpaw you're up early," said Dawnpool.

Runningpaw looked up at her mentor. "Of course. Are we going to do some training today?"

Dawnpool let out a mrrow of amusement at her apprentice's eagerness. "Of course. I'll go get Dewstep and Rainpaw to come with us," with that Dawnpool set off to the warriors den.

Minutes later during which Runningpaw groomed her tortoiseshell pelt, Dawnpool arrived with Dewstep and her freshly awoke apprentice Rainpaw. "So what are we doing today," asked Rainpaw.

"We're gonna do some hunting," said Dewstep. Runningpaw was okay with going hunting but battle training and fighting was her favorite. "Come on," said Dewstep as she and Dawnpool raced out into the forest.

Runningpaw and Rainpaw stayed at the same pace as eachother and followed quickly behind their mentors. Rainpaw, flicked his amber eyes on her. "So anything new?"

"Not really. Same old same old," said Runningpaw. Rainpaw was her best friend. Even though he was older than her he was friendly to her when she first became an apprentice. Rainpaw had two sisters but still was best friends with me. Our relationship has never been romantic. Other cats have thought that we did but we were just friends. I've never had any feelings for him and she was sure that he didn't have any for her.

Soon they reached their mentors and hunted a bit. Dewstep caught a couple of squirrels. Dawnpool caught a magpie and a mouse. Runningpaw caught two mouses and Rainpaw caught a couple of sparrows. They brought them back to camp and put them in the fresh-kill pile. Runningpaw and Rainpaw took some of the prey they caught to the elders and queens.

When they were finished Rainpaw and Runningpaw each picked a piece of prey from the pile and sat down next to eachother. "Do you think you'll be chosen to go to the gathering tomorrow," asked Runningpaw

"I'm not sure, but i hope so," sad Rainpaw excitedly. "It might be my last gathering as an apprentice."

Runningpaw smlied at Rainpaw's excitment and laughed. "I hope so too. Well thats exciting." Runningpaw couldn't help but feel some sadness because of Rainpaw's statement about becoming a warrior. That means that they wouldn't be able to talk or hang out anymore.

Rainpaw knew that she was sad because he knew her so well. "Don't worry. We're best friends forever. Nothing can change that. You'll be on your way to being a warrior soon after i already am. You're not that much younger than me." Rainpaw licked her shoulder soothingly.

Runningpaw smiled,"You always know how to make me feel better."

~**That Night~**

Runningpaw woke up curled up in her nest. She wasn't quite sure why she had woken up. But now that she was she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Runningpaw slowly got up tired. She padded out into the clearing and went over by Shrewtail who was guarding the entrance.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked

Runningpaw nodded. "Yeah. Can I go for a walk?"

Shrewtail nodded. "Yeah but just don't get lost and don't stay out that long."

Runningpaw nodded and gave her thanks then headed out into the forest. She wandered around gazing at the full moon. It was beautiful at this time of night. She walked close by the Cloudclan boarder but not crossing it. She continued walking along the boarder not really patroling it when she heard the crack of a twig.

She stopped dead and looked around not really able to see anything. "Who's there?"

**So did you like it? I know cats cant smile. But maybe they can laugh but i dont know. Don't flame me for it. Review! hehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! Heres chapter 2...Its well idk. i have no idea where this story is gonna go. ahah. oh well. **

Nothing happened. No noise occured. Just the regular silence of the forest. Runningpaw let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Why was i so afraid, she thought. I'm training to be a warrior, I'll face more scary things than this. It was probably just a squirrel, she decided. I better be heading back, thought Runningpaw, it's getting late.

Runningpaw got up and shook out her pelt to get out all of the remains of leaves. She took one last glance at the moon than began her journey back to Moonclan camp, letting her sense of smell guide her. What she didn't know was that there was a pair of ice blue eyes watching her leave from the other side of the boarder.

Runningpaw was standing on the edge of the boarder between Riverclan and her very own, Thunderclan. Bodies were scattered everywhere. You couldn't tell which cat was which cat. On the ground next to her paws was the body of a light gray tom, bloody. I killed him, said Runningpaw as she stared down at the tom. I killed him... She couldn't believe she did that. The realization was hard even though this was just a dream. Runningpaw backed away and turned and did what she did best. Run.

"Runningpaw. Runningpaw," Sunpaw prodded the sleeping apprentice with her paw.

Runningpaw opened her groggy eyes, tired from the strange and distrubing dream she had just experianced. The apprentice yawned and sat up in her nest. "What," she asked Sunpaw.

"Dawnpool, wanted me to get you up you're on patrol."

Runningpaw leaped up onto her paws. "Of course." Runningpaw dashed out of the apprentice den and toward her mentor, leaving Sunpaw in the dust.

"Good Runningpaw you're here," said the apprentice. Runningpaw nodded. "Oakwhisker, we're all set," said Dawnpool to the senior warrior. Oakwhisker nodded and started out into the forest with the rest of the patrol following closely.

Runningpaw let her thoughts travel back to her dream while they were patroling. Maybe it was a sign from StarClan, thought Runningpaw. Why would StarClan talk to me? I'm just an apprentice. Well maybe it was all just really a dream no meaning behind it at all. Maybe she just dreamt it up because of her strange night walk, thought the tortoiseshell she-cat. She wondered what would of happened if Sunpaw hadn't woke her up. Sunpaw. Sunpaw was Rainpaw's sister. The apprentice had a golden pelt with white paws and amber eyes. Her pelt was very bright just like the Sun. Sunpaw didn't really talk to her much, she usually talked with thier other sister Sootpaw.

"Runningpaw, what do you smell," asked Dawnpool breaking Runningpaw from her thoughts.

Runningpaw opened her mouth and let the scents fill her scent gland. "I smell DarkClan," said the apprentice

Dawnpool nodded. "Correct we're right by the DarkClan boarder."

"DarkClan has been offly quiet lately," said Oakwhisker. "It's strange. They might be planning something."

"Oh Oakwhisker calm down," said Redstorm, Oakwhisker's mate as he put her tail on his shoulder. The rest of the patrol let out a mrrow of laughter while Oakwhisker just stood there.

The patrol returned home without a problem Oakwhisker went to Miststar's den to report. There wasn't much to report. Soon Miststar came out of his den and called a clan meeting. Soon the whole clan was out looking at Miststar. The leader started to name off all of the cats that would be joining him at the gathering. Runningpaw wasn't paying attention until the leader said her name. Rainpaw who was beside her bent his head down by hers and whispered,"I guess you'll be joining me at the gathering." Runningpaw looked at him and grinned.

Soon the meeting was over and everyone was doing their duties. Dawnpool let her off the rest of the day until the gathering so Runningpaw decided to go take a nap to catch up on her sleep that she lost the night before.

When she awoke she heard the group that was going to gathering assembling. She shot up from her nest shook out her pelt and bolted out of the den and next to Rainpaw. "You made it just in time," said Rainpaw.

The group began to walk toward the Lake to meet the other clans. Runningpaw wondered what was gonna happen this time as she walked beside her best friend. She hoped that something interesting might happen tonight, yet she didn't. She didn't want have something interesting to do because then there might be fights and battles. Although this time Runningpaw was hoping to make a couple of friends from different clans tonight or at least talk to some different clan cats.

After a little while Moonclan had made it to the lake and now cats were walking across the log to the island. Runningpaw was next after Redstorm. When Redstorm was halfway across Runningpaw leaped up onto the log. She dug her claws into it to strengthen her grip. She walked over it carefully and jumped off the log and landed on the otherside. She was proud that she made it across. It was pretty pathetic to be proud of that because basicly everyone can do that. Runningpaw even did this before.

All of the other clans were there when Moonclan arrived and they soon began to mingle with the other clans talking to friends. Runningpaw walked closer to the whole cluster of cats and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Streampaw."

Runningpaw looked over to her left and saw a small pretty silver she-cat with amber eyes. She scented the air. Cloudclan. "Hi, I'm Runningpaw."

Rainpaw padded over and sat down. "And I'm Rainpaw," he smiled.

Streampaw looked over at him then at Runningpaw and thought that one of them liked eachother. I should get my crush too, thought Streampaw. "Hey Frostpaw," called the Cloudclan apprentice. Runningpaw looked at the silver cat confused.

"Hey Streampaw." Runningpaw looked over and saw a light gray tom with ice blue eyes sitting next to Streampaw. He completed the circle which now consisted of him, Streampaw, Runningpaw, and Rainpaw.

"Hi, Frostpaw," said Streampaw. Runningpaw saw her eyes glimmering with admiration. So this cat likes Frostpaw, thought Runningpaw. "This is Runningpaw and Rainpaw from Moonclan," Streampaw pointed them each out in turn with her tail.

"Hi," said Rainpaw.

"Nice to meet you," said Runnningpaw said meeting Frostpaw's gaze. She felt herself being dragged into his icey pools. She shook her head and escaped flicking her eyes back to Rainpaw. What was that, thought the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"How are things in Riverclan," asked Rainpaw.

"Oh they're pretty good," said Streampaw. She sort of leaned her body on Frostpaw's. Frostpaw sort of look uncomfortable. Runningpaw let out a soft mrrow of laughter.

The other cats looked at her. "What," said Streampaw sharply.

"It was nothing," said Runningpaw. She turned her gaze to the leaders who had started talking. She felt the others gazes on burn through her pelt.

**So what did you guys think. I thought this one was better than the first chapter. So you met a couple of new characters this round. Whos your favorite so far? What do you think will be the apprentices' warrior names? anyway i hope you liked it**

**- XLivetoLaughX**


	3. Allegiance So Far

**Here is an allegiance of the clans so far. :) im gonna do this every couple of chapters :)**

**Moonclan**

Leader- Miststar

**Warriors-**

Shrewtail

Oakwhisker

Redstorm

Dewstep - apprentice Rainpaw

Dawnpool - apprentice Runningpaw

**Apprentices-**

Runningpaw

Rainpaw

Sunpaw

Sootpaw

**Cloudclan**

**Apprentices-**

Frostpaw

Streampaw

**Gustclan**

**Darkclan**

**Yep thats all so far! They'll be more to come! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! If you're reading this. Please Review. It would mean the world to me. :) Thanks so much. so i'm really bored right now so i'm gonna write the next chapter right now. Yep**

"MoonClan is doing well. There is no sign of twolegs on our territory that is all," said Miststar.

"Shadowclan has a new warrior, Adderclaw," said Ravenstar the pitch black Darkclan leader. Everyone present at the gathering turned their attention to a brown tabby who rased his head high. He sat among a group of Shadowclan warriors. Adderclaw. I can't wait until i recieve my warrior name, thought Runningpaw. "Other than that the prey has been running fine," finished Ravenstar.

Runningpaw leaned over and whispered in Rainpaw's ear, "Oakwhisker thinks they're planning something. He says they've been to quiet for too long." Rainpaw nodded. He understood the whole thing, Darkclan has always caused trouble.

Ashstar, the only she-cat leader, stepped forward and rasied her voice so every cat could hear. "Gustclan been fine. We have a new litter of kits born to Gingerflame." The leadered said so that the other clans would know that her clan is getting bigger and stronger. "That is all."

Lastly, Cloudclan's leader Smallstar stepped up visably smaller than the other leaders. "Cloudclan has been doing well. We have nothing to report." Runningpaw exchanged a look with Rainpaw. Are they hiding something? Runningpaw glanced at Frostpaw. The Cloudclan apprentice was gazing at his leader until he notice Runningpaw's eyes on him and he turned his head and met her gaze. Runningpaw turn her head quickly.

"I guess the gathering is over. We better join our clan," said Rainpaw.

Streampaw nodded. "Us as well."

"It was nice meeting you all. Maybe we'll talk again at the next gathering," said Rainpaw

"We'll see. I might be a warrior next time," boasted Frostpaw.

Rainpaw gave him an amused yet challenged look. "Sure whatever."

"Nah, Rainpaw is gonna be a warrior before you are," said Runningpaw. Where did that come from, Runningpaw thought to herself.

Frostpaw shifted his gaze from Rainpaw to Runningpaw. "Is that a challenge,"

"Only if you want it to be," said Runningpaw.

"Runningpaw! Rainpaw," called Shrewtail.

"We gotta go. Bye," said Rainpaw as he and Runningpaw dashed back over by Shrewtail and the rest of Moonclan.

Streampaw and Frostpaw watched them go. "Moonclan cats," said Streampaw while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah..," said Frostpaw.

Moonclan began moving back toward camp. Rainpaw padded along side Runningpaw. "What was that back there. I've never seen you more outgoing, even within our own clan," said Rainpaw

Runningpaw shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. It was fun though. It was like i just said things and did things without thinking so much about them. Like i usually do. Maybe it has something to do with those Cloudclan cats, Streampaw and Frostpaw," meowed Runningpaw. She blinked thoughtfully.

"Maybe. I wouldn't have any idea. It was strange though, I'll give you that. But on the bright side I like seeing you that way. Interacting with other cats like you interact with me."

Runningpaw smiled at her best friend. "I like it too. Anyway did you notice the way Streampaw was looking at Frostpaw the entire time," she asked .

"Oh great StarClan yes. She totally has a crush on him," said the dark gray apprentice.

"I know! It seems like Frostpaw either doesn't notice or doesn't care."

"Yeah. Streampaw doesn't stand a chance," said Rainpaw and the two apprentices began to laugh.

Soon they all made it back to Moonclan's camp. Runningpaw and Rainpaw were exhausted, so they both trecked the short distance to the apprentice den and layed down in their nests. Their nests were right next to eachother so their fur brushed together which kept them both warm and made the clan still believe they both had something for eachother.

The next morning Runningpaw was out with Flamepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, collecting some herbs. They wanted to get a full stock before Leafbare set in and snow covered the ground. Flamepaw was nice enough. If he had been a warrior apprentice he Rainpaw and Runningpaw probably would have all been friends. He was named for his dark ginger firey pelt. He had been the only one to survive out of his littermates. There had been a bad case of greencough that year.

Runningpaw was running around in the forest sniffing all over trying to find the scent of Catmint that Flamepaw had showed her. He had taken her into the medicine cat den and took out a piece of catmint and made her smell it until she memorized its smell. So right now she was searching for it. But sometimes her mind got off track because it always seemed to go back to the Cloudclan cats she met at the gathering. She wasn't quite sure why.

Runningpaw shook her head and began to smell the air again until she scented Catmint. She ran toward the smell until she came upon the herb. She gathered as much as she could in her jaws and ran over to Flamepaw. She dropped them at his paws. "Good, you go grab some more and then we'll head back to camp," said Flamepaw. Runningpaw ran over to the Catmint grabbed somemore and went back to Flamepaw. They reached camp pretty fast and put the catmint in the pile in the medicine cat den.

"Thanks for helping me Runningpaw," said the flame colored apprentice.

"It really was no problem. Good luck with all of your apprentice duties." Then Runningpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. She just finished eating when Miststar called a clan meeting. Runningpaw went into the clearing and sat down next to Flamepaw.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I don't even know who reads this. :( No one reviews. Only one person did because i asked them to read my story and they reviewed... :( They were very nice by doing so. :) But please if you are reading this, i would love for someone to review. It would make my day. It would also encourage me to write more. I guess i'm kind of also writting this for myself. I know greedy. But i love writing it which is kinda weird cause i have no idea where this is going. Anyway! I so INCEPTION last night! IT was awesome! It blew my mind! i suggest you go see it. ! WOW that was long! Lets get to the story. **

"There are three new warriors to be named," said Miststar while looking down at his clan. Runningpaw knew exactly who those cats would be. Rainpaw and his siblings, Sootpaw and Sunpaw. She glanced over at them. Their pelts where smoothed down and glistened in the sun, probably done by their mother. Rainpaw looked at her and gave her a small smile and nod. Runningpaw couldn't help but feel proud of her best friend. He deserved this.

"Sootpaw, Rainpaw and Sunpaw." Runningpaw looked at the sibling's mother and father and saw them beaming with pride. Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Sunpaw were practicly bouncing with excitment.

"I, Miststar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your nole code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Sunpaw padded into the clearing anxious. "Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect adn defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," said each apprentice in turn.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Sunpaw stepped forward. "Sunpaw you shall be known as Sunashes. StarClan honors your thoughtfullness and loyalty."

Rainpaw padded forward. "Rainpaw you shall be known as Rainshadow. StarClan honors your determination and courage. And Sootpaw." Miststar paused as Sootpaw padded forward to receive her warrior name. "You shall be known as Sootwing. StarClan honors your bravery and skill."

"Sunashes! Rainshadow! Sootwing," the clan called out to congraulate the new warriors. Runningpaw was sure she was one of the loudest to call out Rainshadow's new name.

Flamepaw beside her gave her a look. "What hes my best friend," said Runningpaw.

"Sure," said Flamepaw amused.

Runningpaw rolled her eyes and dashed away to where Rainshadow was. "Congradulations Rainshadow," she said his name with ephasis.

Rainshadow grinned. "Thank you," he said and bent down to lick her ears. He has always been talker than her. "Now I get to sleep in the warriors den."

"Yes, and soon I'll be joining you," said Runningpaw with determination. She didn't want to lose her best friend and be alone again.

"Not to soon I hope," said Rainshadow teasingly.

"Hey!"

"I was only kidding," said Rainshadow laughing. Then some of the senior warriors came over to them and congratulated Rainshadow so Runningpaw left and quickly congradulated Sunashes and Sootwing. When she was done she went back over by Flamepaw, who was laying down eating while watching his clan.

"Hey," said Runningpaw as she sat down next to him.

Flamepaw swallowed the piece of mouse he was chewing. "Hi."

"Not joining in the excitement?"

Flamepaw shoke his head. "Nope. I'm not reallly that much into big groups and things. I fine being by myself and only having a few close cats in my life."

Runningpaw stared at Flamepaw in amazement. He was like her. She has never thought about Flamepaw being a loner type of cat like herself. It made sense though, because he grew up with out siblings either. He got to play with Rainshadow, Sootwing, and Sunashes as a kit. He was even made an apprentice quickly after them. Their closeness faded ,because Flamepaw had a different path to follow than them.

"I'm like that too," admitted Runningpaw.

"Which is why you got out of there quickly," said Flamepaw indicating all of the cats congratulating the freshly made warriors. Runningpaw nodded. She hadn't thought of it like that ,but it did make sense. "It also explains why you're not really worried about being the only apprentice for awhile," said Flamepaw as he took another bite of his mouse.

Runningpaw hadn't come to realize that bit of information yet. It didn't bother her much though, because of who she is. She is fine being by herself. Its been like that since she was a kit and she also had Flamepaw to talk to. "Yeah. Poppyflower's kits will be apprentices soon anyway."

Flamepaw nodded. "Yeah." Flamepaw quickly finished his mouse.

"Anyway, I have you to talk to also," said Runningpaw.

Flamepaw grinned. "Course. You can come bug me with your problems."

Runningpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause I have tons of problems." Both cats started laughing.

"Flamepaw," there was a call from the medicine cat den. "I need you to sort out some herbs for me."

Flamepaw got up. "I better go help Nightstripe. I'll talk to you later Runningpaw," said Flamepaw as he dashed away to the medicine cat den. Nightstripe was the medicine cat. He had a dark pelt with some lighter stripes which explained his name.

Soon the new warrirors had to sit vigil and everyone headed back to their designated dens. Runningpaw padded into the apprentice den. The place was barren. She curled up in her nest. There was no noise of soft breathing nothing. Runningpaw looked at Rainshadow's empty nest beside her and sighed alittle sad. She covered her nose with her tail and sleep quickly took over her.

Runningpaw padded out of the apprentice den that morning and watched as her mother and father ran out of camp to go hunting together. She wondered why her parents didn't talk to her. Did she do something wrong? She tried to recall anything that showed affection. She couldn't remember anything. When Runningpaw was old enough to eat fresh-kill and not milk her mother wasn't ever in the nursery. Most of the time she was in patrols or hunting. She even slept in the warriors den most of the time. I want to know why. They surely won't tell me. Maybe I should ask Miststar, she thought.

**So did you like it? I thought i was okay. :) i love writing this it is so much fun! i kinda got to work on my other stories too. ehh...not sure im gonna do that. haha. :) XLovetoLaughX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples. :) I'd like to give a big shoutout to Purechaos4u. They were really nice to me and they deserve a huge thank you. So THANK YOU from me and all of my characters. :) hehe. **

I guess now is the perfect time to ask him, thought Runningpaw as she stood at the entrance of the apprentice den. She took a deep breath and made her way to her leader's den. She lingered outside for a little while caught up in her own thoughts. "Miststar," she called quietly.

"Yes," came a deep voice from inside the den.

"Its Runningpaw, may I come in?"

"Yes, you may come in."

Runningpaw padded forward until she was inside the den. She blinked a couple of times until her eyes adjusted to the light in the den. Her leader was sitting in the middle of the den with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. His shaggy gray pelt was still a little bit ruffled from sleep. He looked at her.

"I have something I want to ask you about," said Runningpaw, "Its kinda stupid and you might not want to hear it." Runningpaw shuffled her paws not meeting Miststar's gaze.

"It's not stupid if it's troubling you," said Miststar gently.

Runningpaw looked up meeting his gaze for the first time. "Well its just my parents. They've never shown interest in me. I thought they'd want a kit. I mean all of the other parents are praising their kits or are protective of them. Things like that, and well my parents aren't. They hardly even talk to me let alone acknowledge my existance."

"There is a reason for that."

Runningpaw looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You would of found out somehow and now since you brought it up, its the perfect time."

"Perfect time for what," said Runningpaw, even more confused than she was before.

"To tell you the truth," meowed Miststar seriously. Runningpaw nodded at him indicating for him to continue. A million of thoughts were running through her head. She padded closer and sat across from Miststar. She wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

"Well it all started with your mother. Your real mother. She was from Moonclan as you and I are," said Miststar. My real mother, thought Runningpaw, I wonder what she was like. "Her name was Swiftheart, because speed was always on her side, which is what we later found out is what she gifted you with, hense your name Runningpaw."

Runningpaw felt alittle proud. She now knew she had a connection to her mother. "Was. Do you mean she's dead?"

Miststar nodded. "Yes, I was getting to that. She met Shadowclaw when our clan and his clan, Cloudclan, teamed up against Darkclan to get more territory. Eventually that turned out alright all of the clans made an agreement. Enough about that. Swiftheart saw Shadowclaw after that also, she saw him when she went with our medicine cat to his clan to ask for help. Or at gatherings. Soon they started getting closer. They started meeting outside of gatherings, in secret. They fell inlove. Both knew that it was against the warrior code, but they loved eachother. Meanwhile, Tigerstripe, a warrior from our clan who was in love with Swiftheart found out about their meetings. Swiftheart soon became pregnant. She told Shadowclaw he was over joyed but at the same time scared. Swiftheart when over to the border one day while she was pregnant to meet up with Shadowclaw but that was a bad time. Soon her kits came and she died during birth. Shadowclaw was there and he was devastated. Tigerstripe was there and killed your siblings because he couldn't stand that Swiftheart had kits with someone other than him. He chased out Shadowclaw before he killed you. Tigerstriped spared you because of his love for Swiftheart, he wanted to continue her legacy. Shadowclaw thought that he killed you also, so he doesn't know that you're his daughter. Tigerstripe took you back here to Moonclan and told us everything even how he killed the kits and he was exiled. After that Moonclan and Cloudclan decided to never talk about what happened. They still do not know about you. No cats born after what happened know anything about your past."

Runningpaw stared at Miststar for sometime after taking in the information. It was almost to much to handle. I'm half-clan thought Runningpaw. Poor Swiftheart and Shadowclaw. "Is Shadowclaw still alive?"

"Yes. Hes a loyal warrior of Cloudclan."

"I'd like to meet him, tell him who I am."

"I understand. I'll let you go to Cloudclan only on one condition," said Miststar.

"Anything."

"You wait until you're a warrior and you'll take someone with you."

Runningpaw nodded. "Okay, I promise."

"It won't be long I promise. You'll be a warrior soon."

Runningpaw dipped her head in respect. "Thank you, Miststar." Runningpaw padded out of the den and down to the clearing. She picked a piece of fresh-kill and began eating it thinking about everything Miststar told her about her parents. It was all so much. Yet it made her feel more comfortable, because she knew the truth of her past and way her "parents" didn't really care about her.


	7. Chapter 6

It has been moons since Runningpaw had learned the truth about her heritage. During training she always got a little bit distracted and Dawnpool was worried. Runningpaw tried to get her head back into training and decided to clear her mind from her parents during training and patrols. She would think about those things on her own time. Poppyflowers kits were made apprentices soon so Runningpaw wasn't the only apprentice.

Soon it was time for the next gathering and Runningpaw was chosen along with Rainshadow and his siblings and a few other warriors. Rainshadow and Runningpaw haven't been talking or hanging out much because he is a warrior while she was still an apprentice. Runningpaw had gotten close to Flamepaw, now they are really good friends.

"Come on, Runningpaw," said Flamepaw as the group began to head to the gathering.

Runningpaw shook her head and got up and bounded after the others side by side with Flamepaw. After a little while, they were there. They were the second clan to arrive after Darkclan. Runningpaw looked around at all of the other cats. They were all different shades and colors, it was amazing. She padded forward toward the back of the giant group of cats, while Flamepaw and his mentor Nightstripe, went over by Thorncloud, Darkclan's medicine cat.

"Hello, Runningpaw."

Runningpaw whipped her head around and her eyes met with ice blue ones. "Oh, Hi Frostpaw."

"Its Frostlife now," said the light gray tabby as he sat down next to her.

"Oh. Interesting name. Where's Streampaw," asked Runningpaw.

"uh...she's not here tonight."

"She didn't get her warrior name yet," said Runningpaw,"I thought you two were around the same place in training."

"No, shes a little bit younger than me. But, as soon as she got to be an apprentice like me shes been padding after me."

Runningpaw purred amused. "You don't like her? Shes very pretty and seems nice," said Runningpaw alittle bit confused.

Frostlife shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "No, I don't like her, shes I don't know just not the one for me. I like someone else." His eyes seemed to be searching for something in hers.

Runningpaw looked down almost immediately. She didn't know what was going on. "Well, Streampaw isn't gonna be happy about that. Anyway Rainpaw is a warrior now."

Frostlife's tail drooped in slight dissapointment that went unseen by Runningpaw. "Oh yeah, what's his name now," he asked.

"Rainshadow. I thought it was an interesting name. It suits him. "

Frostlife nodded. He liked the name too, it was different. "Do you like him," asked Frostlife anxiously.

Runningpaw looked up at him like he was stupid. "Of course I like him, hes my best friend. But now since he's a warrior and I'm still an apprentice we don't hang out much and I've been hanging out with Flamepaw.I guess they're both my best friends." Runningpaw shrugged.

Frostlife shook his head alittle bit frustrated and amused. "No, I mean do you like him? Like, like like him?"

Runningpaw's dark blue eyes went round. "No. We're best friends. Everyone thinks we like eachother like that, but we don't we're just friends and thats it. At least as far as I know. I just hope that Rainshadow doesn't think it'll turn out to be more in the future. That would be a problem," she said.

Frostlife nodded, he felt kind of happy because of her answer. "Oh that must get annoying. You never know if it'll turn out to be more in the future though."

Runningpaw shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not worrying about it now. I'm just focusing on become a warrior. I want to be the best I can be." So i can prove to some warriors that I am worthy even though my bringing into this world wasn't, she added in her head.

Frostlife opened his mouth to reply but Runningpaw stopped him by putting her tail on his mouth. "Shh, its about to start."

The gathering was pretty boring, no important news or anything from any clan. There was only the annoucements of new warriors, such as Rainshadow and his siblings, new kits and apprentices. It was nice to talk to Frostlife soon as she got home Runningpaw went to sleep.

"Runningpaw Runningpaw, Miststar called a clan meeting," Mintpaw prodded Runningpaw with her paw.

Runningpaw sat up and yawned. "okay, Mintpaw. I'll be right there." Mintpaw padded out of the den and Runningpaw groomed her fur quickly and followed Mintpaw out.

Miststar locked eyes with Runningpaw as soon as she stepped out of the den. "We have a new warrior to be named today. Dawnpool is Runningpaw ready?"

Dawnpool nodded happily. "Yes."

"I, Miststar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Runningpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life."

"I do," said Runningpaw.

"Then, by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name." Runningpaw stepped forward. "Runningpaw from this moment foward you shall be known as Runningfire. Starclan honors your patience and determination."

Runningfire. Interesting name thought Runningfire. I like it.

"Runningfire. Runningfire," her clan cheered her name.

Runningfire went over by Dawnpool and dipped her head in respect. "Thank you, for everything."

Dawnpool smiled. "You were a great apprentice."

"Runningfire Runningfire," Rainshadow ran over to her trying out her new name. "I like it. And congratlations by the way." Rainshadow licked her ear.

Runningfire purred happily. "Thanks Rainshadow. Now that I'm a warrior we can hang out more."

Rainshadow grinned. "Yes, its been awhile. Now we can go hunting together and border patrol. What ever we want as long as it doesn't break the warrior code."

Flamepaw padded over. "Congrats. You deserve it."

Runningfire smiled, "Thanks. Soon enough you'll be a full fledged medicine cat."

"Yeah," said Rainshadow enthusasticly.

"I guess so," said Flamepaw.

After everyone congratlated her she went out hunting by herself and brought back some mice. Soon she had to sit vigil like everyother newly made warrior. I'm gonna have to tell Flamepaw and Rainshadow about my past soon, she thought. They're my best friends, they have a right to know. I suppose I'm gonna have to make them promise not to tell.


	8. Chapter 7

The night had gone pretty quickly for Runningfire. That was mainly because she had alot of things to occupie(spelling) her mind. Her heritage. Flamepaw. Rainshadow. Frostlife. Shadowclaw. She had decided to tell both Flamepaw and Rainshadow about her parents after she took her nap.

When she blinked her eyes open after sleeping for awhile, Runningfire padded out of the warriors den searching for Flamepaw and Rainshadow. She found Rainshadow eating some freshkill she padded over to him quickly. "Hey, Rainshadow."

Rainshadow looked up at the sound of his name. "Oh hey, Runningfire," he grinned.

"Hey can I talk to you about something,"she asked

"Of course you can, I'm your best friend after all," meowed Rainshadow.

"Okay, meet me out in the forest its important. I'll be right there," said Runningfire. Rainshadow nodded clearly worried about Runningfire. Runningfire sped around and set out in search of Flamepaw.

She quickly found him inside the medicine cat den sorting herbs. He lifted his head up when he heard her enter. "Hi, Runningfire. What can i do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something as friends."

Flamepaw quickly finished sorting the herbs and gave Runningfire his full attention. "Okay, shoot."

"Actually, its important. Can we talk about it in the forest?" Flamepaw nodded and followed her out of the den. She ran into the forest with Flamepaw on her heels. She scented the air and found Rainshadow's scent quickly. She set out to his direction and soon they found him in the forest waiting.

"What's Flamepaw doing here," asked Rainshadow as he saw them.

Runningfire padded over to him and sat down and Flamepaw did the same. "Well I have something to tell both of you." The two toms nodded and told Runningfire to start talking.

"Well I noticed that my parents never really acknowledge my excistance, and I found it really weird compaired to the other families in this clan, so I decided to ask Miststar about it. He told me that they aren't actually my parents. My real mother was Swiftheart. She belong to this clan and is currently in Starclan right now. Swiftheart had given me her speed hense my name runningfire. She had fallen in love with a Cloudclan warrior named Shadowclaw."

Rainshadow gasped. "I know him. I've seen him and spoken to him at gatherings."

Flamepaw gave him a look then looked at him. "You may continue."

"Anyway, they fell inlove and Swiftheart was quickly pregnant with kits. Meanwhile, Tigerstripe a fellow Moonclan warrior had found out and he himself was in love with Swiftheart also. He was devistated and hurt. Mostly jealous and angry. Swiftheart told Shadowclan that she was pregnat and he was overjoyed yet scared. He was there when Swiftheart gave birth to me and my siblings. Swiftheart had died during birth and Shadowclaw was crushed. Tigerstripe saw the whole thing and was so angered and sad that he killed my siblings. He then chased off Shadowclaw and he decided to spare me because he wanted Swiftheart's legacy to live on. He came back to our clan and told Miststar everything. Tigerstripe was banished and Cloudclan and Moonclan both agreed to keep quiet about the whole thing. Shadowclaw still thinks i'm dead."

Rainshadow and Flamepaw just blinked at her, not saying anything, just taking in the information. Runningfire must admit it was alot to take in at one time. flamepaw lifted his tail and put it on Runningfire's shoulder comforting. "This must be very hard for you."

Runningfire nodded. "It is. I need to tell someone so I decided to tell you both because you two are my best friends." Runningfire smiled. "Miststar told me that when I became a warrior I could go to Cloudclan to talk to Shadowclaw. to tell him who i am. He also told me that I had to take someone with me."

Rainshadow nodded. "That makes sense. Who are you going to take?'

Runningfire looked at both at them. "I thought about it for awhile and I decided to take you Rainshadow, beacuse you are a warrior and can fight off some cats better than Flamepaw no offense. Plus the clan needs you, because Nightstripe is getting old and you'll probably be his only apprentice and we can afford to lose you. i hope you guys understand what i'm saying."

Rainshadow and Flamepaw nodded. "We both understand," they said in unison.

"I'm glad you decided to tell us," said Flamepaw.

"I am too," meowed Runningfire, "lets get back to camp. Then i'll talk to Miststar about it."

Runningfire, Rainshadow, and Flamepaw made it back to camp quickly and no one asked where they had gone, which made Runningfire relax. Flamepaw made his way back into the medicine cat den. Runningfire looked at Rainshadow and he nodded. Runningfire padded into Miststar's den.

"Runningfire I can only guess why you're here," meowed the Moonclan leader.

Runningfire dipped her head in respect."Yes. I want to go see my father."

Miststar nodded. "ah. yes. i have wondered when you'll come by and ask. Have you decided who you are going to take with you," asked Miststar.

Runningfire nodded. "Yes I have. I have decided to bring Rainshadow with me. He and Flamepaw know by the way."

"Oh. They are your friends then. Rainshadow. Good choice. Plus you can trust him more than the other warriors."

"When can we go," asked Runningfire anxiously.

Miststar smiled. "Tomorrow."

Runningfire grinned excited. "Thank you Miststar." She dipped her head and exited the den. She made her way over to Rainshadow who was sitting close to the entrance of the Warriors den.

Rainshadow looked up and grinned. "When are we leaving," he asked.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
